Showing You Love
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: Tayuya decides to show Ulquiorra what love is, without telling him what she wants.   This is OCxCanon. Ulquiorra is a hard character to write for this type of thing. Tayuya isn't my character, she's owned by my friend, I don't claim her in anyway.


The Cero Espada, sat quietly by herself at a table eating some ice cream, the flavor didn't matter to much to her, she enjoyed sweet things even if they were 'human' things. She twirled a strand of her long black hair about her index finger every time she went to get some ice cream out of the bowl. For a moment it appeared as if she was lost in thought with how long it took her to put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She let out a soft sigh, closing her honey colored eyes. She jumped suddenly at a tap on her shoulder.

"What?" she questioned, quickly turning around to see who it was. "Oh, Rin!"

Rin gave her soft smile before sitting down next to her. She tilted her head the side. "Have you talked to Ulquiorra lately, Tayuya?"

Tayuya shook her head, "No. I want to talk to Ulqui but he's always so silent and it's so hard to get stuff out of him." She sighed heavily.

"Well, you could always do what you told me." She said softly, giggling a bit as she said it.

The Cero Espada raised her eyebrow at that moment. "You mean you actually _did_ that?"

The turquoise haired girl nodded her head. She wasn't going to into details about what happened between her and Nnoitra because it would have been odd to tell her friend such a thing. Plus, she didn't think that Tayuya wanted to know about that night anyways.

Tayuya put her hands on her cheeks, "I don't think Ulqui would do such a thing anyways. But I'm going to go bother him now! Don't go having _too_ much fun with Spoony now, you hear!" She quickly stood up from the table and ran off.

-

"Ulqui!" Tayuya yelled out to the Espada who was the same height as her. She ran up to him, before wrapping her arms around him as her chest pushed up against his back.

The Cuatro Espada looked at her, his expression unchanged from the way it normal is, expressionless. His green eyes closed as if he was trying not to pay attention to the woman who was attached to him. What was this woman's problem? Not that it matter much to him, he wasn't really interested in knowing more about her than he already knew.

"Hey! Ulqui!" she reached up her right hand and started to poke his pale cheek. She didn't care much if happened to annoy the male; she just wanted to be close to him.

Ulquiorra stood there in complete silence, listening to her as she spoke. After a while of standing there, he started to walk with Tayuya still attached to his back. While walking she had almost tripped over her own feet before she had finally let go of Ulquiorra. She fixed her jacket quickly; making certain it covered her chest before walking beside the other Espada.

"Why don't you talk to me?" she questioned, tilting her head the side.

He looked over at her, still remaining expressionless. "Because…you're calling me by some odd name that isn't my own, you should know what it is. It's stupid to shorten one's name if they don't want it to be."

Tayuya huffed, crossing her arms underneath of her chest. "Awe, but Ulqui…you're being all emo pants."

Ulquiorra stared at her. He reached out his hand, causing her to move back towards the wall. She gasped softly, feeling her back hit it, and a second later the other Espada's hand hit the wall next her head. "You're the one who is interested in having human emotions."

She looked at him for a moment before looking away. Her cheeks were beginning to turn red and hot. "So? You shouldn't be so distant from everyone."

Distant? That's what she called him? Why should he even bother to get close to anyone? He couldn't see these emotions that everyone spoke about. "Why should I? I cannot see these so why believe in them?"

Tayuya shook her head, "I…can teach you about the human 'heart' and the emotions that come with it."

She reached her hands up, putting them on either side of Ulquiorra's pale cheeks. A lot of things were running through her mind at that moment. She leaned forward, placing her lips upon the Espada's pale lips. Was she crazy? Did she not think that through? It was too late now what was done was done.

The Cero Espada pulled back from the Cuatro Espada, her cheeks completely flushed at that moment. It must have looked like her whole face was red. "T-that's how it starts…" she said softly.

How it started? He didn't know much about human behavior. If he had thought about it, he knew where she wanted to go. He removed his hand from the wall behind Tayuya, moving closer to her; making the gap between them smaller. He placed his pale hand on her waist band, pulling her hakama down off her hips.

She couldn't help but become flushed more at what Ulquiorra was doing. She looked at him, biting her lower lip. She couldn't have imagined that he knew what she was getting at but apparently he did. Her honey eyes looked up and down the male who stood before her before they widened a bit.

Ulquiorra could feel a slight tightening in his hakama, though he just ignored it as if it wasn't bothering him. He pushed his body against hers. By doing so, it caused her to let out a small gasp that sounded like a light moan. She reached her hands out to his hakama and pulled them down which made his erection more noticeable. He lifted her up by the waist, keeping her pressed against the wall.

Without thinking about it, Tayuya wrapped her legs around Ulquiorra's waist. She stared into to his green eyes with her honey ones; her cheeks still flushed from everything that was going on at the moment. He moved one of his hands, he placed it around his manhood, moving Tayuya a bit; allowing his erection to slide into her warmth.

She let out a light moan, moving herself a bit, excepting him into her. Ulquiorra move his hips a bit, pushing into Tayuya, causing her to move up and down against the wall. She allowed herself to move in tune with him, gripping on his shoulders as she did so. She leaned forward a bit, placing her lips back on his, half way closing her eyes; she wanted to see him still.

The pleasure over powered the pain of it being her first time. She was on cloud nine at that point in time that she didn't even care that they were in the hallway doing something that should have been done in private. She pushed her tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth, allowing their tongues to entwine with each other, every once in a while letting out soft moans into his mouth.

The Cuatro Espada moved his hips faster into the Cero Espada's, which caused her to cry out in pleasure. She started to move her hips against his, making her moan out again. Even though, he had remained expressionless, he let out a few groans every once a while as he slid in and out of her. This made it obvious that his breathing was just as labored as hers, uncertain on just how long he would be able to keep her from knowing he was enjoying himself, even if it was a little.

Ulquiorra pushed inside of her rather deep several times before releasing inside of her, in the position they were in, some of his hot seed dripped out her. Tayuya gripped on to his shoulders tightly as her inner walls seemed to tighten around his manhood, she screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed. She rested her forehead against his, panting heavily. Her legs felt slightly numb as they started to become lose around his waist, almost causing her to fall.

After a moment, she had allowed her legs do so, as he helped her back onto the ground. He removed his arms from around her waist back to his hakama, pulling them back up. Flustered by what happened and where they were she quickly grabbed her hakama and put them back on. He placed his hand on top of her head before kissing her forehead.

"H-how did you know?" she questioned.

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment, removing his hand from her head. "You'll never know. Doesn't mean you can run off to some other guy now, you and I have become one."

Tayuya nodded her head. "Yes! Besides, I wasn't planning on running off with anyone other than you, Ulqui." She said softly before he gave her a small kiss.


End file.
